<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Где-то в Монтане by Radioactive_Scorpion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440415">Где-то в Монтане</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion'>Radioactive_Scorpion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>36 Questions That Lead To Love, Dean loves Sam SO MUCH I can't put it in words, M/M, Sam and Dean talk about their life and themselves, Sam loves him too, Unresolved Sexual Tension, so many feels, so much love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«36 вопросов, чтобы влюбиться». Этот опрос от психолога Артура Арона помог сблизить тысячи незнакомцев, что привело к дружбе, роману и даже браку.</i><br/>— Да, — говорит Сэм мягким голосом. — Давай поговорим, Дин. По крайней мере, это поможет убить время.</p><p>— Ага, ладно, — сдаётся Дин и слегка пожимает плечами. У него нет ни малейшего желания быть где-то ещё, кроме как здесь, перед ним длинная дорога и никуда не нужно спешить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Где-то в Монтане</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576790">Somewhere in Montana</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyVoid/pseuds/GhostlyVoid">GhostlyVoid</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бесконечный участок дороги где-то в Монтане. Горы по обе стороны и, может быть, час до заката.</p><p>Дин выключил музыку много миль назад. Они сидят в уютной тишине, одни, ни одна машина не проехала мимо за, кажется, вечность. У Дина такое ощущение, что они проведут ночь в дороге, в машине. Он не возражает, когда такое случается время от времени. И нет для этого места лучше, чем середина нигде. Они могут, не разговаривая, часами смотреть на звёзды, пока их разум не станет единым с ночным небом.</p><p>А может быть, они наткнутся на маленький городок у ручья, озера или подножия горы. За много-много миль от ближайшего большого города, где по ночам в самом деле тишина, только сверчки стрекочут в траве.</p><p>— Горы прекрасны, — говорит Сэм, нарушая тишину. Когда Дин бросает взгляд на Сэма, он видит, что тот смотрит на проплывающие мимо деревья и на горы, которые медленно меняют очертания, пока машина движется по шоссе.</p><p>— Ты разве не читал? — спрашивает Дин. Сэм всё ещё небрежно держит телефон, экран которого потемнел.</p><p>— Читал. Я нашёл статью, хочу поделиться с тобой.</p><p>— Работа?</p><p>— Нет, я не искал работу. — Сэм поворачивается к нему. — Тут парень пишет, что ответы на эти тридцать шесть вопросов заставят влюбиться в кого угодно.</p><p>Дин фыркает от смеха.</p><p>— Ну да, конечно.</p><p>— Я тоже так подумал, — говорит Сэм и снова включает телефон. — Я хочу попробовать.</p><p>— Попробовать? Зачем? Ты не найдёшь незнакомца, который согласится на это, а если и найдёшь, это не сработает и никакая любовь не появится. — Сэм слегка ударяет его по руке. — Эй, — говорит Дин. — Я тут, вообще-то, за рулём.</p><p>— Я знаю, что это не <i>создаст любовь</i>, тупица, — говорит Сэм. — Если только автор не использовал какое-нибудь заклинание во время своих экспериментов; нет, они иногда влюбляются, потому что раскрывают что-то о себе или вроде того. Но, в любом случае, я хочу сделать это с тобой.</p><p>Дин удивлённо хмурит брови. Он не может сдержать улыбку.</p><p>— Чувак, а потом ты сучишься, когда я называю тебя девчонкой.</p><p>— Я посмотрел первые несколько вопросов, всё не так уж плохо. Думаю, это было бы полезно для нас.</p><p>— Полезно для нас как?</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, — говорит Сэм. — Заставит нас поговорить. <i>По-настоящему</i> поговорить.</p><p>— Оу, ты хочешь поговорить о своих чувствах, Саманта? — Дин шевелит бровями. Ему не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что у Сэма это его стервозное выражение лица. Дин ухмыляется ещё шире. Сэм сдержанно вдыхает и улыбается.</p><p>— Да, — говорит Сэм мягким голосом. — Давай поговорим, Дин. По крайней мере, это поможет убить время.</p><p>— Ага, ладно, — сдаётся Дин и слегка пожимает плечами. У него нет ни малейшего желания быть где-то ещё, кроме как здесь, перед ним длинная дорога и никуда не нужно спешить.</p><p>— Подожди, серьёзно? — Сэм, кажется, растерялся. — Вот так запросто?</p><p>— Не думаю, что это правда заставит нас влюбиться, — говорит он. — К тому же что это вообще за вопросы? Любимая еда? Чего ты хочешь больше всего? Когда ты в последний раз дрочил?</p><p>— Да, вроде того. Только, может быть, не последний.</p><p>— Ладно, — говорит Дин и откидывается на спинку, держа руки на руле на два и десять часов. — Валяй.</p><p>Сэм фокусируется на телефоне.</p><p>— Итак, по правилам мы должны читать вопросы поочерёдно, но мы не будем этого делать…</p><p>— Очевидно.</p><p>— Да. Первый вопрос. Если бы вы могли пригласить кого-нибудь на ужин, кого бы вы выбрали? — Дин наблюдает за ним краем глаза. Сэм поднимает голову и ждёт.</p><p>— Чувак, так эта викторина начинается с трудных вопросов?</p><p>— Это не викторина в том смысле. И я думаю, что это должно быть легко, — говорит Сэм. Дин слышит ухмылку в его голосе.</p><p>— Живого или мёртвого?</p><p>— Думаю, это не имеет значения. Тут нет никаких правил, Дин. И никаких правильных или неправильных ответов.</p><p>Дин на мгновение задумывается.</p><p>— Чёрт возьми, так много людей, с которыми я хотел бы встретиться. Или «пригласить на ужин», или как там ты сказал. — Он показывает воздушные кавычки одной рукой.</p><p>— Выбери одного, — настаивает Сэм.</p><p>— Хм, хорошо. Клинт Иствуд.</p><p>— А я думал, ты выберешь какого-нибудь музыканта.</p><p>— Я не могу выбрать только одного из них, Сэм. Так что я просто выбрал своего любимого актёра, — говорит он. — А с кем бы ты хотел встретиться? — Сэм смотрит в пространство. — Да ладно тебе, чувак. У тебя было больше времени подумать, чем у меня. Это один из тех настоящих преступников?</p><p>— Нет. Как <i>гость на ужин</i>, чувак. Нет… Наверное, папа.</p><p>Дин бросает быстрый взгляд на Сэма.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Да, — говорит Сэм, пожимая плечами, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного.</p><p>— Справедливо.</p><p>— Хотели бы вы быть знаменитым? — Сэм продолжает список вопросов. — В чём?</p><p>— Думаю, в каком-то смысле мы уже знамениты. — Дин усмехается, и они обмениваются взглядами.</p><p>— Но я не думаю, что хотел бы стать по-настоящему знаменитым, — говорит Сэм. — Или хотел бы, зависит от того, в чём именно. Если бы у меня вдруг появилось лекарство от рака или что-то в этом роде. Было бы круто — прославиться вот так.</p><p>Дин хмыкает.</p><p>— Стать рок-звездой тоже было бы здорово.</p><p>— Конечно, — говорит Сэм. Дин оглядывается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он корчит лицо. — Прежде чем сделать звонок, вам случается репетировать свою реплику? Почему? — Сэм выжидательно смотрит на него.</p><p>— Не могу сказать, что репетирую, — говорит Дин.</p><p>— М-м-м, я тоже. Каким был бы для вас идеальный день?</p><p>Дин улыбается. Его детка рокочет под ним, плавно катясь по дороге. Ему тепло, и поздний летний день лишь отчасти тому причина. Их текущие проблемы на заднем плане.</p><p>— Честно говоря, не могу себе представить, что может быть лучше этого, — говорит он, ускоряя «Импалу» на несколько секунд, прежде чем вернуться в несколько неспешный темп, в котором они ехали раньше.</p><p>— Лучше, чем отвечать на вопросы, чтобы влюбиться в меня? — спрашивает Сэм, как назойливый младший брат. Дин чувствует на себе его взгляд.</p><p>— Нет, — говорит он слишком резко. — Сидеть в детке. С тобой. Говорить. Или слушать музыку. На самом деле, это было бы <i>лучше</i>. Не пришлось бы слушать твою тупую чушь.</p><p>— Чувак!</p><p>Дин смотрит на него, чтобы убедиться, что он не сердится. Сэм сдерживает улыбку.</p><p>— Извини, — всё равно говорит Дин и откашливается. — А твой идеальный день?</p><p>Сэм пожимает одним плечом. В его глазах мелькает огонёк.</p><p>— На самом деле то же самое.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Сэм мычит: «Угу».</p><p>— Когда вы в последний раз пели в одиночестве? А для кого-нибудь другого? Ну, думаю, я знаю твой ответ. Полчаса назад? Может быть, час?</p><p>Дин думает о своём ужасном подпевании Def Leppard. И смеётся.</p><p>— Но я не знаю, когда <i>ты</i> в последний раз пел.</p><p>— Я не… пою.</p><p>— Поёшь, иногда. Со мной.</p><p>— Не так уж часто. Я даже не помню, когда это было в последний раз.</p><p>— Я тоже, — говорит Дин. — Ладно. Следующий.</p><p>— Если бы вы могли прожить до девяноста лет и в последние шестьдесят лет сохранить либо разум, либо тело тридцатилетнего, что бы вы выбрали?</p><p>Дин медленно выдыхает, размышляя.</p><p>— Это очень трудно.</p><p>На лбу Сэма появляются морщины.</p><p>— Правда? — Он фыркает. — Я бы хотел ум тридцатилетнего человека. Это даже не вопрос.</p><p>— Но, чувак, ты же будешь совсем старым и ворчливым. Если бы у меня вечно было это тело, я бы <i>трахался</i> вечно.</p><p>— А если у тебя начнётся слабоумие или что-то типа того?</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Дин и склоняет голову набок. — Мы ведь всё равно не проживём так долго.</p><p>В эту игру так не играют, и Дин это знает. Он чувствует, как Сэм закатывает глаза.</p><p>— У вас есть тайное предчувствие того, как вы умрёте? — спрашивает Сэм. Дин смеётся.</p><p>— Это следующий вопрос? Легко. Пистолет или нож. А мои предыдущие смерти считаются? Адские псы, неважно. Жестоко.</p><p>— Ух ты, — сухо говорит Сэм.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего.</p><p>— А ты?</p><p>— Да, то же, что и у тебя. — Сэм сокрушённо вздыхает. — Назовите три черты, которые, по-вашему, есть и у вас, и у вашего партнёра.</p><p>— Работа, жизнь, фамилия, — выпаливает Дин. Он усмехается, когда вспоминает, чем именно должен закончиться этот опрос.</p><p>— Ты выбрал самое очевидное, да? — Сэм свирепо смотрит на него.</p><p>— Ага, теперь тебе ещё тяжелее, — говорит Дин. — Ну ладно, что у нас общего?</p><p>— Ладно… — Сэм задумывается на секунду-другую. — Нас давно уже не беспокоят убийства, — наконец говорит он.</p><p>Дин поднимает брови.</p><p>— Точно…</p><p>— Мы по-крупному облажались, и мы оба отдали бы свою жизнь за другого.</p><p>Дин медленно выдыхает.</p><p>— Чёрт возьми, Сэмми. Это становится всё серьёзнее.</p><p>Сэм не обращает на него внимания.</p><p>— За что вы испытываете наибольшую благодарность?</p><p>Дин замолкает. Он не знает, что сказать, и внимательно смотрит на дорогу. Первое, что сразу же приходит ему в голову, — это <i>Сэм</i>. Он не знает, как это выразить, да и должен ли вообще.</p><p>— Я думаю… — медленно начинает Сэм. — Думаю, я очень благодарен за то, что смог выбраться на некоторое время. Уехать в Стэнфорд.</p><p>Острая боль пронзает его, и Дин резко поворачивается к Сэму. Внутренности скручиваются. Он рад, что не ответил первым.</p><p>— Потому что… не думаю, что иначе смог бы оценить то, что у нас есть сейчас. Мне всегда было интересно, каково это — жить нормальной жизнью. И я благодарен, что у меня получилось попробовать. Чтобы понять наверняка, что так или иначе, но это невозможно.</p><p>«Ты всё ещё можешь так жить», — думает Дин о Сэме. Он не осмеливается произнести это вслух. Не решается открыть рот, боится, что Сэм передумает и снова захочет уйти. Он громко сглатывает.</p><p>— Дин? А ты?</p><p>Дин смотрит прямо перед собой.</p><p>— Да, эм. За существование пирога.</p><p>Сэм молчит. Он наверняка следит за Дином. Дин пристально смотрит на изгиб дороги, который всё ближе.</p><p>— Ладно, — говорит Сэм почти шёпотом. Он ему не верит. Дин рад, что он не настаивает. — Если бы вы могли, что бы вы изменили в том, как вас воспитывали?</p><p>Дин на секунду закрывает глаза. Ещё один вопрос об их жизни.</p><p>Тишина. Сэм ждёт, что на этот раз Дин ответит первым.</p><p>Дин думает о Сэме, точно знает, что его брат собирается сказать, и не может придумать свой ответ. Сэм ждёт.</p><p>— Э-э, если бы я мог что-нибудь изменить в том, как нас воспитывали…</p><p>— Тебя, — говорит Сэм.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— В том, как воспитывали <i>тебя</i>. Это всё о тебе, — говорит Сэм. Терпеливо. Мягко.</p><p>— Окей. — Дин прерывисто вздыхает. — Я не знаю, Сэм. Я не имею ничего против того, как нас воспитывали.</p><p>— А тебе не кажется, что это было… жестоко? Иногда.</p><p>Костяшки пальцев Дина на руле побелели, и он заставляет себя разжать кулаки.</p><p>— Ну, я знаю, что ты так думаешь. Ты всегда хотел осесть в одном месте, ты ненавидел наше детство. Я знаю, что так и было. Чёрт, Сэм, я бы хотел, чтобы у тебя была нормальная жизнь, честно. Мама или даже просто отец, который бывал рядом чаще. И…</p><p>— Ты был рядом. — Кресло сдвигается, когда Сэм поворачивается к нему ещё немного. — Ты не обязан был этого делать. Ты должен был быть братом, но ты был для меня всем.</p><p>— Сэм… — Дин подавляет желание извиниться.</p><p>— Но, если бы мне пришлось что-то изменить в том, как <i>я</i> был воспитан, я бы этого не сделал. Это… Наша жизнь всё равно была бы такой…</p><p>— Ты не можешь этого знать.</p><p>— Могу. Мы всегда были сосудами Михаила и Люцифера. Я всегда был заражён демонской кровью.</p><p>— Сэм. — Дин слышит нытьё в своём голосе и ненавидит себя за это.</p><p>— И в этом плане, — продолжает Сэм, — то, как папа воспитывал нас, он… он сделал всё, что мог, и если бы он не воспитал нас так, как воспитал… мы не смогли бы победить даже желтоглазого демона.</p><p>— Но, если бы это не имело значения, ты бы хотел нормальную жизнь.</p><p>— Ну… да. А ты бы не хотел?</p><p>Дин пожимает плечами. Это не то, о чём он может думать прямо сейчас. К тому же это всё равно не имеет значения. Они не могут изменить прошлое.</p><p>Он больше не хочет слышать остальные вопросы.</p><p>— За четыре минуты расскажите партнёру историю вашей жизни настолько подробно, насколько это возможно, — говорит Сэм, колеблется, а затем добавляет: — Пропустим?</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — сдавленным голосом говорит Дин.</p><p>— Если бы вы могли проснуться завтра, обладая каким-то умением или способностью, что бы это было?</p><p>— Наконец-то мы вернулись к весёлым вопросам.</p><p>— Летать? — шутит Сэм, но это как-то больше не соответствует настроению.</p><p>— Думаю, что они имеют в виду, типа, реальные качества, которыми ты можешь обладать, — говорит Дин.</p><p>— Чувак, мы убили кучку вампиров два дня назад. И никаких правил, помнишь?</p><p>— Окей, да, — говорит Дин, и на его губах появляется улыбка. — Летать. Или неуязвимость.</p><p>— Обходиться без сна, — предлагает Сэм.</p><p>— Чувак, да!</p><p>— Столько свободного времени…</p><p>— Я больше думал о том, что никаких кошмаров.</p><p>— О. — Пауза. Затем они оба не могут удержаться от смеха, и дышать снова становится легче.</p><p>— Итак… — Сэм читает следующий вопрос, всё ещё посмеиваясь: — Если бы магический кристалл мог открыть вам правду о вас, вашей жизни, будущем или о чём-нибудь ещё, что бы вы хотели узнать?</p><p>— Э…</p><p>— Что это вообще значит? Правда о себе?</p><p>— Думаю, это что-то типа того, как ты хотел узнать, что за хрень творится, когда мы ещё имели дело с твоими экстрасенсорными способностями.</p><p>— И у скольких нормальных людей бывают такие проблемы?</p><p>— Никогда не знаешь наверняка. А что там ещё было? Будущее и?..</p><p>— Ты сам, твоя жизнь, будущее или что-нибудь ещё.</p><p>— Ладно. Хм. На хер будущее. И, если я узнаю что-нибудь ещё о себе, вроде той фигни с Михаилом, я прибью что-нибудь мёртвое, — говорит Дин и бросает взгляд на Сэма. — Валяй.</p><p>Сэм прерывает зрительный контакт и прикусывает губу.</p><p>— Да, эм, согласен.</p><p>Дин коротко кивает.</p><p>— Следующий?</p><p>— Есть ли что-то, что вы уже давно мечтаете сделать? Почему вы ещё не сделали этого? — спрашивает Сэм. — Я мог бы придумать много всякой ерунды, но ничего серьёзного… мне кажется, я живу от момента к моменту.</p><p>Дин просто говорит:</p><p>— Большой Каньон. Всегда хотел увидеть. Но думаю, что не хочу этого достаточно, потому что… не то чтобы у нас никогда не было возможности. Ну и то, что ты сказал, тоже.</p><p>— Тогда поедем туда, — говорит Сэм.</p><p>Дин смотрит на него, чуть сбавляя скорость.</p><p>— Серьёзно?</p><p>— А почему бы и нет? — спрашивает Сэм. И да, почему бы и нет? Почему он до сих пор этого не сделал?</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Дин, улыбаясь. — Давай поедем.</p><p>Сэм оживляется.</p><p>— Тогда я поддержу тебя в этом. Очередной вопрос. Какое наибольшее достижение вашей жизни?</p><p>Дин постукивает большим пальцем по рулю.</p><p>— Думаешь, спасение мира и избавление Штатов от зла считается?</p><p>Сэм хрипло выдыхает.</p><p>— Определённо.</p><p>— Или… — говорит Дин, растягивая слова. — Ты убьёшь меня за это, но… То, как я спасал тебя. — <i>Продал за тебя свою душу.</i> — Защищал тебя.</p><p>Сэм бросает на него ласковый взгляд. Он улыбается.</p><p>— В какой именно раз?</p><p>Дин ухмыляется в ответ.</p><p>— Каждый раз. А что у тебя, студент?</p><p>Сэм закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Чувак, я одолел Дьявола.</p><p>В Дине просыпается гордость, а может быть, и что-то ещё.</p><p>— Да, точно.</p><p>— Ладно, что в дружбе для вас наиболее ценно?</p><p>— Дружбе? Какие друзья? — спрашивает Дин. Сэм бьёт его по руке. — И я всё ещё за рулём.</p><p>— Ты еле плетёшься, — говорит Сэм. И это правда, Дин катит «Импалу» по дороге медленно и уверенно, чтобы можно было как можно чаще украдкой поглядывать на Сэма.</p><p>— Верность, я полагаю, — говорит Дин, отвечая на вопрос. — А у тебя?</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Сэм. — И доверие тоже. Чувствовать себя комфортно рядом друг с другом, иметь возможность говорить о чём угодно, ну и всё такое. — Дин кивает и больше ничего не добавляет. Сэм продолжает: — Какое ваше самое дорогое воспоминание?</p><p>Венка на шее Дина пульсирует сильнее. Его мысли немедленно возвращаются к тому времени, когда они посетили небеса. Он знает, какое у него самое любимое воспоминание. Но именно небеса удерживают его от того, чтобы сказать это.</p><p>— Ты первый.</p><p>— Ладно, — говорит Сэм. Молчит. Он смотрит в окно, задумчиво улыбаясь.</p><p>Тревога подкрадывается к Дину, он пытается задвинуть её глубже.</p><p>— Джесс? — спрашивает он, а потом прикусывает язык. Ну конечно же, Джесс.</p><p>Сэм поворачивается к нему с растерянным выражением лица.</p><p>— О, — говорит он. — Нет, я не думал о Джесс. На самом деле я растерялся, что так много приятных воспоминаний.</p><p>Дин поднимает бровь.</p><p>— Валяй.</p><p>— Помнишь, когда тебе остался один год жизни?</p><p>Дин практически <i>чувствует</i>, как кровь отливает от его лица.</p><p>— Ладно, ты ответил.</p><p>— Дин. — Сэм кладёт руку ему на бедро. Это не помогает чувствовать себя лучше. — Нет. То Рождество, помнишь? Сначала я не хотел праздновать.</p><p>— Да, я помню. Но мы праздновали.</p><p>— Да. Это было… это было приятно, тот день.</p><p>Дин вздрагивает, неловко поёживается.</p><p>— Так и было. Но это твоё самое дорогое воспоминание? — Дин солгал бы, сказав, что это не одно из его любимых, но…</p><p>— Не совсем, просто пришло в голову. Но оно точно хорошее, учитывая всё, что случилось в тот год. Приятно делать такие перерывы. Между собой. — Сэм толкает его локтем. — Помнишь, как Бобби иногда брал нас в поход и ты однажды спугнул барсука?</p><p>Смех почти застаёт Дина врасплох.</p><p>— Этот барсук собирался тебя <i>укусить</i>, разве это хорошее воспоминание?</p><p>Сэм просто усмехается.</p><p>— Или когда… Боже, когда ты вернулся? Из Ада? Когда я впервые увидел тебя после тех четырёх месяцев, чувак… — Он захлёбывается словами.</p><p>Да, Дин может понять это чувство. Он сжимает руль и глубоко вдыхает.</p><p>— А моё… Это тоже из детства… Тебе было тринадцать, и это было четвёртое июля, и я купил несколько фейерверков, которые мы запускали в поле…</p><p>Он вдруг понимает, как глупо это звучит. В этот день <i>каждый год</i> устраивают фейерверки. Они живут в США, чёрт возьми, и не важно, в каком они штате находятся, на четвёртое июля все запускают фейерверки.</p><p>Но примерно в то же время Сэм достиг половой зрелости и постоянно ворчал по любому поводу. То, как они жили; то, что нигде не могли остановиться; отсутствие отца; мотели и домики — всё это вызывало ещё большую ненависть к их жизни. Фейерверки не были чем-то особенным, но в тот день стали. Сэм улыбался, но не напряжённо и несчастно, а в кои-то веки счастливо.</p><p>— Да. Ты всегда делал такое для меня. И на мои дни рождения тоже. Ты всегда был рядом, старался сделать мои дни лучше. И я люблю тебя за это. — Сэм снова сжимает его бедро, прежде чем убрать руку.</p><p>Дин смотрит на проплывающую мимо дорогу сквозь наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы. И концентрируется на том, чтобы не дать машине выехать на середину дороги.</p><p>— Чёрт возьми, Сэмми, десятый вопрос, а ты уже признаёшься мне в любви? Разве ты не забегаешь вперёд? — Ком в горле мешает дышать.</p><p>— Заткнись, — говорит Сэм и фыркает от смеха. — И это был семнадцатый вопрос.</p><p>— И какой восемнадцатый? — спрашивает Дин, чтобы они двигались дальше.</p><p>— Какое ваше самое страшное воспоминание? — читает Сэм. — О…</p><p>Между ними повисает молчание. Солнце, низко висящее над горизонтом, выглядывает из-за двух гор вдалеке. Последние лучи дневного света пробиваются сквозь деревья, среди листьев в машину и танцуют на их лицах. Дин хотел бы быть в настроении, чтобы оценить красоту этого.</p><p>Какого чёрта, не похоже, что Сэм не знает его худшее воспоминание. Он поднимает подбородок и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Тот день, когда ты уехал, — говорит он. Горло сдавило так, что все его чувства явно не укрылись от Сэма. — Тот день, когда ты умер, все они. — Были ещё времена, когда он чувствовал себя преданным, Руби и всё такое, но он решает оставить главное. В любом случае, ничто не может сравниться со смертью Сэма.</p><p>Сэм прочищает горло.</p><p>— Э. Да, мои тоже. — Смерть Дина. Их было так много. Не то чтобы Дин помнил о вторниках Сэма, но сама мысль об этом…</p><p>— Твои смерти — это твои худшие воспоминания? — пытается пошутить Дин. Сэм не смеётся. Дин потирает затылок. — Да, хорошо, вопрос девятнадцать. Ты первый.</p><p>— Если бы вы знали, что умрёте через год… — Дин останавливает машину, пока Сэм читает. — Что бы вы изменили в том, как вы живёте? Почему?</p><p>Дин поворачивается к Сэму, глядя ему прямо в лицо. Как этот эксперимент вообще может быть реальным?</p><p>— Думаю, мы уже знаем, что сделаешь ты. — Сэм морщится.</p><p>— Ты что, выдумываешь эти вопросы, или они правда такое спрашивают? — Он невесело улыбается.</p><p>— Не думаю, что они учитывали людей вроде нас, когда придумывали их.</p><p>— Не думаю, что много таких людей, как мы.</p><p>— Я тоже так не думаю, — говорит Сэм.</p><p>Дин наклоняется вперёд и кладёт правую руку на спинку сиденья. Сэм снова поворачивается к нему, повторяя его позу, за исключением рук, которые он спокойно держит на коленях.</p><p>— И что ты будешь делать? Что бы ты изменил в своей жизни, если бы знал, что скоро умрёшь? — спрашивает Дин. Он вполне чётко осознаёт, что их колени соприкасаются.</p><p>— Не то чтобы мы постоянно не жили на грани смерти, — говорит Сэм. Дин фыркает. — Ладно, но, если серьёзно, не думаю, что сильно бы изменился. Постарался спасти как можно больше людей, оказать влияние, понимаешь? Ничего такого, чего бы мы уже не делали. И ел больше всякой дряни.</p><p>Дин пинает его ногой.</p><p>— Я <i>знал</i>, что на самом деле ты не любишь эту свою кроличью еду.</p><p>— Эй. — Сэм отшатывается, на его лице появляется ленивая улыбка. — Мне она <i>действительно</i> нравится. Но ещё я слежу за тем, чтобы питаться здоровой пищей. Когда я умру, это будет не из-за сердечного приступа, ни за что. Но, если бы я точно знал, что умру через год, мне было бы всё равно.</p><p>— Ладно, <i>хорошо</i>.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты не умрёшь, если ты будешь есть более здоровую…</p><p>— Читай следующий вопрос, чувак.</p><p>Сэм читает:</p><p>— Что для вас значит дружба?</p><p>— Разве мы уже не ответили на этот вопрос?</p><p>— Да, вроде того. Но там было что-то типа «Что вы цените в дружбе».</p><p>— Ох. И какой твой ответ теперь? — спрашивает Дин.</p><p>— Для меня дружба означает… тебя, — говорит Сэм. — Я не знаю, как это… у меня были друзья, конечно, но… в конце концов, это всегда ты. Дружба не должна быть вечной, чтобы что-то значить, но приятно, когда я знаю, что могу на кого-то рассчитывать, несмотря ни на что. И думаю, всё, что я говорю, это… Ты мой лучший друг.</p><p>— Оу, Сэмми. Я очень тронут.</p><p>Сэм усмехается.</p><p>— Скажи ещё, что я не твой лучший друг.</p><p>— Конечно же ты, — мягко говорит Дин. Затем он берёт у Сэма телефон и читает следующий вопрос: — Какую роль любовь и нежность играют в вашей жизни? — Он поднимает глаза, заинтригованный ответом Сэма.</p><p>— Теперь это… Ты… Я имею в виду, когда… — говорит Сэм, снова замолкает, пристально смотря в точку позади Дина. Что бы Дин отдал, лишь бы узнать, что творится в его голове… — Я чувствую себя глупо, опять повторяясь, но… не то чтобы в моей жизни было много любви и нежности. Ты — единственный человек, с которым я общаюсь. Особенно теперь, когда мы — это единственное, что у нас есть. И мы… — Сэм разочарованно вздыхает, останавливая беспорядочный поток слов. — Твоя очередь.</p><p>Дин прикусывает губу изнутри, избегая взгляда Сэма. То, что сказал Сэм, не совсем неправда. И у Дина раньше было гораздо больше любовных связей на одну ночь, чем сейчас… впрочем, не то чтобы это была <i>любовь</i>.</p><p>В машине так тихо, что Дин слышит, как Сэм сглатывает. Он открывает окно, надеясь впустить немного звуков и свежего воздуха, прекрасно понимая, что избегает вопроса.</p><p>Он подскакивает, когда Сэм забирает свой телефон, чтобы продолжить список вопросов. Дин не поднимает глаз.</p><p>— По очереди называйте партнёру его положительные черты. Обменяйтесь пятью характеристиками, — говорит Сэм.</p><p>Дин не может понять настроение по его тону, поэтому берёт инициативу на себя.</p><p>— Ты мой верный юный исследователь, — говорит он, замолкая. Он всё ещё думает о последнем вопросе, хотя Сэм, очевидно, позволил ему сорваться с крючка. Он открывает рот и смотрит на Сэма с болезненным комом в горле.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, если ты не можешь найти правильные слова, Дин. — Сэм спокойно сидит у окна — полная противоположность Дину. — Я тоже не могу.</p><p>— Это не положительная характеристика.</p><p>— Нет, но я должен был сказать это, — говорит он. — Ты защитник. Это одна из причин, которая делает тебя удивительным охотником. И ты очень умный, правда. Ты очень наблюдательный и компетентный. И ты хорошо управляешься со своими руками, я имею в виду… — Сэм краснеет, хрипит. Лицо Дина тоже горит, но он всё равно ухмыляется. — Ну, например, в строительстве, боже, ты понял. Теперь ты.</p><p>Дин делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и говорит:</p><p>— Ну, ты тоже замечательный охотник. Ты можешь смотреть на людей своими щенячьими глазками, и они сделают всё, что ты хочешь, и расскажут тебе всё, что нужно. Ты сопереживаешь им. И, чёрт возьми, ты умный. И ты можешь запомнить всё что угодно, грёбаный боже. Я уже потерял счёт тому, на скольких языках ты говоришь. Ты самоотверженный…</p><p>— И ты тоже.</p><p>— И ты — гигантский ботаник.</p><p>— Опять же, ты тоже. Только по-другому.</p><p>Дин отражает улыбку Сэма. Этот вопрос был лёгким. Он смотрит, как Сэм читает следующий.</p><p>— Насколько в вашей семье отношения тёплые и близкие? Вы чувствуете, что ваше детство было счастливее, чем у большинства других людей?</p><p>— Я думаю, что наша семья ближе, чем у других людей, просто потому, что мы — это мы.</p><p>— Мы всё, что осталось, — добавляет Сэм.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— И мы просто проигнорируем часть про детство?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Ладно, — великодушно говорит Сэм. — Как вы относитесь к вашим отношениям с матерью? — Он смотрит на Дина с непроницаемым лицом.</p><p>— Эм, — отвечает Дин и смотрит на своё колено.</p><p>Сэм слегка кашляет и читает:</p><p>— Составьте каждый по три верных для вас обоих утверждения, которые начинаются с «Мы». Например, «Мы оба сейчас чувствуем…»</p><p>— Мы оба в этой машине пропускаем ужасно много вопросов. И мы чувствуем себя немного странно из-за того, что так много вопросов, на которые мы не можем ответить или не можем ответить <i>нормально</i>.</p><p>Сэм бросает на него долгий страдальческий взгляд. Дин поднимает плечи с выражением «Что?» на лице. Сэм усмехается в ответ. Дину хочется смеяться.</p><p>— Мы причинили друг другу слишком много дерьма за этот год, и, чёрт возьми, <i>мир</i> заставил нас пережить столько дерьма. Мы почти не говорим об этом, и мы избегаем этого даже сейчас.</p><p>— Это стиль Винчестеров, — говорит Дин, чувствуя себя немного лучше. Сэм наверняка тоже. — Нельзя поменяться вот так сразу.</p><p>Сэм смотрит в пустоту слишком долго, прежде чем покраснеть и встретиться взглядом с Дином.</p><p>— У нас обоих раньше были сексуальные мысли друг о друге.</p><p>Дыхание Дина прерывается, и навязчивая мысль об этом на мгновение заполняет его разум.</p><p>— Ты говоришь это с ужасающей уверенностью, — говорит он. Его голос срывается.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что это неправда? — Голос Сэма не дрожит.</p><p>— Ладно, <i>сейчас</i>. Не то чтобы я услышал это и не…</p><p>Сэм смущённо улыбается, и Дин замолкает.</p><p>— Мы оба знаем, что это только вопрос времени, когда между нами что-то произойдёт.</p><p>Дин не отрицает и позволяет птицам снаружи заполнить тишину.</p><p>— Продолжите фразу: «Я бы хотел, чтобы был кто-то, с кем можно разделить…» — говорит Сэм. — Я первый. Я бы хотел, чтобы был кто-то, с кем…</p><p>— Если ты скажешь о своих чувствах, я тебя ударю, — говорит Дин и подчёркивает это лёгким ударом по голени Сэма.</p><p>— С кем я мог бы <i>серьёзно поговорить</i>, придурок. — Глаза Сэма сверкают в вечернем свете.</p><p>— Тогда как ты всё это называешь?</p><p>— Откровение.</p><p>— Ты опять забегаешь вперёд, мы ещё не влюбились друг в друга.</p><p>Сэм наблюдает за ним, склонив голову набок.</p><p>— А что ты хочешь разделить, Дин?</p><p>— Хороший трах.</p><p>Теперь настала очередь Сэма потерять дыхание.</p><p>— Дин.</p><p>— Я в настроении, что тут скажешь.</p><p>Воздух тяжёлый, и на секунду Дин задаётся вопросом, действительно ли он опустил окно. Он не может обернуться и проверить, он слишком сосредоточен на том, как Сэм возится с телефоном.</p><p>Сэм ёрзает на сидении, и на его щеках снова появляется румянец.</p><p>— Если бы вы собирались стать близким другом для вашего партнёра, что бы вы ему рассказали, что он, по вашему мнению, должен о вас знать?</p><p>— Однажды я убил парня…</p><p>Один уголок рта Сэма изгибается.</p><p>— Какой сюрприз. Думаю, что я мог быть заражён кровью демона.</p><p>— Это старая песня, — говорит Дин.</p><p>— Ладно. Я буквально и на самом деле один из мясных костюмов Сатаны. И у меня может быть ПТСР после ада и другого дерьма.</p><p>— Тогда хорошо, что я твой коллега, иначе это признание было бы неловким.</p><p>— Расскажите партнёру, что вам нравится в нём; говорите прямо, произносите вещи, которые вы не могли бы сказать случайному знакомому.</p><p>Глаза Сэма такие яркие и блестящие, что у Дина перехватывает дыхание. Его член определённо немного встал. Дин смотрит на Сэма и думает… <i>Он мог бы</i>. Он влюбился бы в него. Он бы влюбился в него, если бы Сэм тоже влюбился. Он уже чувствует себя беспомощным от любви. И он будет любить его вечно, если Сэм позволит ему.</p><p>— Твои глаза, Сэм, — шепчет Дин. — Никогда не видел глаз более потрясающих, чем твои.</p><p>Губы Сэма приоткрыты. Крошечная щель притягивает взгляд Дина прямо к его пыльно-розовым губам.</p><p>— Мне нравится, как ты сегодня честен, — говорит Сэм. — Даже несмотря на то, что ты кое-что утаил.</p><p>— Да, ну… — Дин прочищает горло и поворачивает голову, жар поднимается к его ушам. Сэм, наверное, видит. — Ты тоже не идеален, если уж на то пошло.</p><p>— Поделитесь с вашим партнёром смущающим моментом из вашей жизни.</p><p>Дин широко улыбается, радуясь смене темы.</p><p>— А теперь, пожалуйста, откопай какую-нибудь историю из колледжа.</p><p>— Знаешь что? Прекрасно, — говорит Сэм и прикусывает губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. У Дина ёкает сердце. — Ладно, а как насчёт этой?..</p><p>Он краснеет и подносит руку к лицу, чтобы спрятаться. Дин перехватывает её и опускает.</p><p>— Лучше хорошую.</p><p>— Ладно, значит… это было, когда мы с Джесс жили вместе. Я лежал на нашей кровати… мастурбировал.</p><p>— Пока ничего постыдного, Сэмми, — говорит Дин.</p><p>Сэм корчит гримасу.</p><p>— Ну, я услышал, как открылась входная дверь. Вошла Джесс и кто-то ещё. Она точно знала, что я дома, потому что сразу после этого ушла. Но дело в том, что я думал, что это другой человек ушёл и в квартире остались только я и Джесс.</p><p>— Это становится интересно, продолжай. — Дин усмехается, он понимает, к чему всё идёт. — И что же ты сделал?</p><p>Сэм краснеет ещё сильнее, он не смотрит на Дина.</p><p>— За несколько дней до этого мы пролили немного вина, и это был чистильщик ковров, и я… — Он замолкает и издаёт сдавленный звук. — Я сказал кое-что сексуальное и, когда Джесс не вошла, встал, как был голый, и пошёл в гостиную.</p><p>Дин откидывает голову и смеётся.</p><p>— Это звучит как начало порно, но что-то мне подсказывает, что никакого секса не было.</p><p>— Нет. — Сэм потирает шею. — Я был смущён, он был смущён. Я стоял там с минуту в шоке, всё ещё возбуждённый, а потом побежал обратно в спальню и прятался, пока он не закончил. Вот тебе история.</p><p>— Мне тебя почти жалко, — смеясь, говорит Дин. — Он был горячим?</p><p>— Нет, не был, и тебе не жаль, — говорит Сэм и с трудом сдерживает смех. — Твоя очередь, придурок.</p><p>Дин кивает и на секунду задумывается. Честно, значит, честно, он не может рассказать что-то менее смущающее, чем история Сэма.</p><p>— Ладно, вот тебе сексуальная история… или почти сексуальная история, вроде как похожая на твою. Я и моя девушка на ночь были у неё дома, и мы решили немного пошалить, и она приковала меня наручниками к кровати.</p><p>Брови Сэма взлетают вверх.</p><p>— И могу добавить… это были хорошие наручники, а не хлипкие, которые продаются в секс-магазинах. Избавлю тебя от подробностей, но через некоторое время она всё-таки оседлала меня, и, как только она завелась, сработала пожарная сигнализация.</p><p>— О чёрт, только не говори, что она бросила тебя вот так. — Сэм, явно обеспокоенный, хмуро смотрит на него.</p><p>— Она вроде как сделала это…</p><p>— Вроде как?</p><p>— Не сразу. Она не смогла найти ключи, — говорит Дин. — Она сказала, что ей очень жаль, и сказала, что какой-то мудак всё время включает пожарную сигнализацию и это, вероятно, ничего не значит, так что она ушла.</p><p>— Вот же грёбаная сучка. Чёрт, Дин…</p><p>— Эй, расслабься, ничего не случилось. Но пожарные всё-таки появились, и вот теперь самое неловкое.</p><p>— Они нашли тебя именно так.</p><p>— Ага. Им пришлось перекусить цепь этими своими суперножницами. И всё это было ещё хуже, потому что глаза у меня оставались завязанными.</p><p>Сэм стискивает зубы и свирепо смотрит на него.</p><p>— А что случилось с этой эгоистичной мерзавкой?</p><p>— Я не вернулся, чтобы трахнуть её, если ты это имеешь в виду. — Дин криво усмехается ему в ответ.</p><p>— Ну и хорошо, думаю, — говорит он. — Это меня взбесило.</p><p>— Я вижу, — говорит Дин. — Хочешь продолжить?</p><p>— Дай мне минутку, — говорит Сэм. — Я совершенно уверен, что ты должен был рассмешить меня, а не злить.</p><p>— Прости. — Из-за всех этих историй член Дина наполовину встал.</p><p>— Ну хорошо, когда вы в последний раз плакали при ком-нибудь? А в одиночестве?</p><p>Дин приподнимает голову.</p><p>— Когда ты в последний раз умирал?</p><p>— Чувак. — Сэм смотрит прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Что? Да ладно, это правда.</p><p>Сэм усмехается.</p><p>— Как скажешь. И на самом деле это не так. Помнишь тот фильм, который мы смотрели несколько недель назад? Про собаку, которая умерла и вернулась в теле другой собаки. Жила с другим хозяином, опять умерла, и…</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, хватит. — Дин замахал руками, чтобы заставить Сэма заткнуться. — «Собачья жизнь», да, я помню. Мы оба плакали. И я сказал тебе никогда больше не упоминать об этом, козёл.</p><p>Сэм фыркает от смеха и качает головой.</p><p>— Расскажите своему партнёру, что вы уже сейчас цените в нём.</p><p>Дин поджимает губы.</p><p>— Это уже третий вопрос, который заставляет меня сделать тебе комплимент.</p><p>— Тебе лучше пока не сбегать, — говорит Сэм и ухмыляется.</p><p>— Никогда. Но уже? То есть что мне нравится из того, что я узнал за это время?</p><p>Сэм пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Это в основном для незнакомцев. Но… Мне нравится, что я могу говорить с тобой обо всём этом. Даже если так не всегда кажется, мы <i>можем</i> поговорить.</p><p>— Сучка, — бормочет Дин.</p><p>Сэм смеётся и продолжает:</p><p>— По-вашему, какая тема слишком серьёзна, чтобы шутить об этом? Хм. Уверен, что с достаточным количеством времени ты можешь шутить практически о чём угодно.</p><p>— Практически?</p><p>— Есть вещи, о которых ты просто не хочешь вспоминать.</p><p>— Да, согласен с тобой, — тихо говорит Дин.</p><p>— Если бы вы должны были умереть сегодня до конца дня, ни с кем не поговорив, о чём несказанном вы бы больше всего жалели? Почему вы ещё не сказали этого?</p><p>Дин горько улыбается, как и Сэм. За последние несколько вопросов они приблизились друг к другу. Почти слишком близко для комфорта, если для них вообще существовало понятие «слишком близко».</p><p>— Всё, что я хотел бы тебе рассказать, ты уже знаешь, — говорит Дин. — Даже если я умру во время ссоры с тобой, мне хотелось бы думать, что ты знаешь…</p><p>— Некоторые вещи хочется услышать, — тихо говорит Сэм. — Не просто знать.</p><p>Дину не нужно гадать, о чём думает Сэм. Они оба думают об одном и том же. Сэм улыбается ему искренне, тепло и бесконечно нежно. Дин чувствует, что ему физически больно смотреть на него. В каком-то смысле так оно и есть… Потому что, Иисусе, он такой твёрдый, и Сэм тоже. Его сердце бешено колотится.</p><p>Сэм прочищает горло и включает телефон ещё один долбаный раз. Сколько их ещё осталось?</p><p>— Почти закончили, — говорит он, словно читая мысли. — Ваш дом со всем имуществом загорелся. После спасения ваших близких, а также домашних животных у вас есть время, чтобы забежать в дом и спасти ещё что-то от пламени. Что бы вы взяли? Почему?</p><p>— Фотографии, — говорит Дин без особого раздумья.</p><p>Сэм кивает и переходит к следующему. Дин, прищурившись, смотрит на экран. Вопрос тридцать пять.</p><p>— Смерть кого из членов вашей семьи расстроила бы вас больше всего? Почему?</p><p>— Ну это не так трудно.</p><p>Сэм открывает рот, потом закрывает его. Дину любопытно, что ещё можно добавить, что ещё они оба не сказали.</p><p>— Чёрт, Дин. Неважно, сколько раз ты умираешь на моих руках, каждый раз это… это просто… — Его губы шевелятся, когда он пытается найти правильные слова.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Им обоим нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.</p><p>— Поделитесь личной проблемой и спросите партнёра, как он бы справился с ней. Затем спросите, что он думает о ваших чувствах по поводу этой проблемы.</p><p>— Не думаю, что хочу сейчас вдаваться в наши проблемы, — признаётся Дин, проводя пальцами по волосам под пристальным взглядом Сэма. — Их могло скопиться больше, чем тут вопросов.</p><p>Сэм облизывает губы.</p><p>— Тогда это был последний вопрос.</p><p>Солнце уже зашло, но его последний свет всё ещё освещает небо всеми этими красивыми цветами. Они сидят молча.</p><p>Лёгкое движение Сэма заставляет сердце Дина подпрыгнуть, но затем Сэм снова сосредотачивается на телефоне.</p><p>— Чувак, — говорит Дин.</p><p>— Поздравляю, — читает Сэм. — Вы ответили на все мои вопросы! А теперь самое трудное. Чтобы укрепить свою любовь, вы должны смотреть в глаза своего партнёра в течение четырёх минут. В тишине. Это трудно, и вы будете ёрзать, но поймёте невероятное количество вещей.</p><p>— И что это значит? — сухо спрашивает Дин. Его руки вспотели, он вытирает их о джинсы.</p><p>Сэм запускает таймер и устанавливает его на четыре минуты. У него дрожат руки. Он кладёт телефон между ними и смотрит на Дина.</p><p>— Ты готов? — спрашивает он, снова облизывая губы. Дин уже обречён.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Хорошо. Начнём.</p><p>Дин встречает взгляд Сэма и сразу же чувствует себя таким беззащитным, глядя в него. Словно Сэм может попросить его о чём угодно, и Дин не сможет сопротивляться. За окном царят сумерки, но ещё не настолько темно, чтобы не оценить цвета́ в глазах Сэма. Или столько, сколько осталось за его огромными расширенными зрачками.</p><p>Они бесконечно глубокие, интенсивные. Дину кажется, что он падает, вместо этого он сосредотачивается на радужке, которая в тысячу раз красивее неба. Зелёный, синий и золотой. Словно в них заключена целая вселенная.</p><p>Как будто они никогда раньше не видели друг друга. Они оба наклоняются вперёд, губы приоткрыты, и Сэм так близко к нему, что у Дина кружится голова и трепещет в животе.</p><p>Сэм дышит глубоко, но Дину трудно дышать. Он вдыхает запах Сэма и не может заставить себя выдохнуть его. Он никогда ещё так сильно не хотел прикоснуться к Сэму, прижаться лицом к шее и впиться в неё всем своим существом. Их колени всё ещё соприкасаются, но одной точки соприкосновения недостаточно. Он жаждет протянуть руку.</p><p>Боже, его сердце отбивает бешеный ритм.</p><p>Время застыло на месте, и они видят только друг друга. Дин готов умереть, он так сильно его любит. Он всё ещё думает о нём как о своём брате. Он всё равно отдаст ему всё, что у него есть, сделает всё для него и никогда не перестанет пытаться сделать лучше. Пока он не умрёт, до самого последнего удара сердца и даже после. Нет слов для той любви, которая пульсирует в нём. Он даже не знает, с чего начать их объяснять, поэтому вообще ничего не говорит.</p><p>Глаза Сэма слезятся, и он быстро моргает, чтобы избавиться влаги. Дин слегка улыбается ему. Он хочет держать своего младшего брата и никогда не отпускать.</p><p>Он понимает, что четыре минуты — это очень долго, а может быть, они почти истекли, он не может сказать, он потерял всякое чувство времени. Дин не против, если этот момент будет длиться вечно.</p><p>Смотреть на него так больно, как будто его тело — недостаточно сильный сосуд для всех тех эмоций, что переполняют его. Дину так жарко, что он уверен: он вот-вот вспыхнет. Они всё ещё так близко, но недостаточно близко. Это ошеломляет, а ведь они даже не касаются друг друга толком. Всё гудит, покалывает от желания… его губы <i>горят</i>.</p><p>Его член твёрдый. Уже целую вечность.</p><p>Сэм знает. Сэм смотрит прямо в его душу. В самое сокровенное и беззащитное.</p><p>— Сэм. — Его голос дрожит от волнения. Его больше не волнует ни время, ни вопросы.</p><p>Всё в нём <i>ноет</i> от желания держать Сэма в своих руках.</p><p>Их головы склонены друг к другу, и Дин игнорирует инструкции и смотрит на губы Сэма, блестящие от слюны. Жар их дыхания смешивается в пространстве между их губами.</p><p>Возбуждение оседает в животе. Тёплая волна предвкушения тянется между ними, и губы от этого покалывает.</p><p>Телефон звонит.</p><p>Сэм пытается выключить будильник.</p><p>— Сэм. — Сэм, на губах всегда Сэм. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы насладиться этим чувством. <i>Почти</i>.</p><p>Он отстраняется, всё ещё разгорячённый. Сэм прерывисто вздыхает. В его груди всё ещё пульсирует физическая боль, слишком сильная, чтобы её вынести, но он ничего не может сделать.</p><p>— Дин.</p><p>Сэм покраснел. Он прислоняется к двери, уткнувшись головой в раму, и смотрит остекленевшим взглядом. Его руки стиснуты на бёдрах, и боже… он выглядит так, будто его основательно оттрахали.</p><p>По спине Дина пробегает дрожь.</p><p>Он не думает, что эти вопросы что-то изменили в его отношении к Сэму. Он всё ещё его брат. Он всё ещё любит его. Ничто не могло бы заставить Дина любить Сэма сильнее, чем он уже любит.</p><p>Иногда кажется, что это чересчур для его простого человеческого тела. Но у них есть вся вечность, чтобы исследовать каждый аспект этого чувства.</p><p>Он не знает, где они будут спать сегодня вечером. Но у него есть Сэм. А Сэм — это его дом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>